Fair Elven Lady
by ShiaZu
Summary: Arwen leaves her home in Rivendell in order to join Aragorn on the battlefront.
1. Gone Again

Fair Elven Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, books or movies, and this poem is entirely fan-made.

Verse 1: Gone Again

Yonder fair oh Elven-maid  
Above the frosty boughs was laid  
To thee of golden distant sun  
To eyes alight till heart 'ere done

A voice of song for clouds in air  
And silver upon waves of hair  
Cheeks of cream and eyes that beam  
Her hands a sail on misted dream

Came up the slope of far off glen  
A mystic maid of wonder then  
Her shoes of gold her skirt of white  
Her eyes sparkled in the blackened night

"Elven-fair!" cried a voice in sorrow  
"To seek thee ever beyond the 'morrow  
Light of light cast upon the earth,  
And you fair lady, of royal birth"

"Rest thee in the golden haven,  
Jewels upon jewels the beast be laden  
I come to thou with gifts anon,  
Wait for me there, for I have gone"

Sighed in drear the fair quiet lady  
The stars her guide 'till her heart be ready  
She whispered to the night a song so fair  
That all the pearls of the ocean gathered there

Over the mountains, past the sea  
To an unknown land, her lover be  
Her tone strung high, her hope dipped low  
But alas there she could not go

Jingled bells as down she flew  
Across her chest the sword she drew  
It sparkled there in dazzling light  
She saw not her lover come in the dark of night

"Foul fate!" she cried in a voice so pure  
That announced her grief she could be sure  
Thy won my heart with lovers' tricks!  
Annotate upon the beauty my heart doth pick.

She gasped in grief, the stars wept  
But alas her dreams forever slept  
Anon return? The foolish nave!  
Yet her heart pined still for one so brave

Elven-maid thy time is spent  
The moon is gone, the stars relent  
Upon thy beauty a shadow lies  
May you forever search beneath the sky


	2. Love's Sweet Call

Fair Elven Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. This poem is fan-made by me. I DO own the copyright to this poem.

Verse 2: Love's Sweet Call

Sing sweet songs thy tranquil maiden  
A gift to Middle-earth thy beauty given  
Need not worry till coming spring  
A challenge doth thy beauty bring

Lover gone to place unknown?  
You sit alone on thy thorny throne  
Cast thine eyes to where you seek  
Prove to all you are not weak

Fair gold upon the sky was plastered  
And you forever to be it's master  
The soft song of joyous life  
To bring an end to worldy strife

Alas! Thou soul can not rest!  
Thy hearts endure the pressing test  
Wait thee ever, searching for  
A way out to the Great White Door

They pain knocks upon thy mind  
And the world may not be very kind  
Stand strong and tall for they lover all way  
And wait for him faithfully day by day

"Come to me, maiden free!  
I search for you and I can see  
That the sun and the moon envy you  
Every word I say is true!"

What's this? Another love  
He comes to you softly as a dove  
Elven lady's mind was taken  
A fool of her heart was maken

"My lady come to me please!  
And all your sorrows will I ease."  
Cried out the man in false voice  
But assent she could not, she had little choice

"I love you like I love the day  
You, gentle sir, take my breath away  
But I am bound, and all my breath  
Is with another till my untimely death!"

"He walks upon an unknown place  
And with him he carries all light's grace  
Shadow of love I shall become  
If you can't realize this is done."

Now the maiden, fair and free  
Tore out the heart of her lover-to-be  
Tis such fate that befalls us all  
If we should answer love's sweet call.

A/N: Please review, it would really help me out. These are written in verses not chapters, just be aware. This means each part will be fairly short.


	3. Leave Behind the Pain

Fair Elven Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, just so we are clear on that. This poem, however, is mine thank you very much.

Verse 3: Leave Behind the Pain

What's that? It comes in the dawn  
All the arrows and swords drawn  
Brings news of death and pain  
And not to the fair lady's gain

Hark! Of all he is no more  
What, dear lady, were you hoping for?  
Did you think he could challenge the night?  
Surely he would lose in an unfair fight!

Now the maiden of golden radiance  
Remains locked in her crumbling mind hence  
No faith hath the jewl of the sky!  
So now is the world one big lie?

Take up arms and cast to the fire  
Fear not the dark of the deepened mire  
Now all alone thy princess be  
Foolish she without pity

He offered thee all thou knew  
But in thine mind, the doubts grew  
Sad oh sad sweet child of misfits  
Betrayed by friends, it's what thou gets

Sigh a fatal lasting thought  
All thou pain was for naught  
Yonder look to the golden rise  
Now see thee hath brought thine own demise

Lament for those long have passed  
Gloom is growing upon thee fast  
But stray thee not from the given path  
Continue! To give this world all thy hath

Awaken in a room alight  
The sun through the window shining bright  
Can thee feel the hope that draws nigh?  
It stretches onward beneath the sky!

Fair lady draws a knife in the dark  
Suddenly her imagination sparks  
Why not go to him in world out where  
Go to him! Go to him there!

From her fair crown fell her ebon braids  
The beauty that graced elven maids  
She docked her hair and docked it well  
A woman? No man could tell

The garb of ladies cast aside  
Her true self all she had to hide  
Now the war woven claok covered her star  
Perhaps it was now she'd gone too far

She picked up her bow and raised her sword  
And onward to fight for her elvish lord  
Onto her horse and out the door  
And in this same land, she was seen no more

A/N: Please R&R, thanks! 


End file.
